Don't Look Back
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: It Is Said You Shouldn't Runaway From Your Problems. But In This Situation, Running Away Is All That Can Save You.
1. Chapter 1

Her feet hit the pavement as she ran as fast as she could, she kept her hood up over her head and she looked back hoping he wasen't after her. She soon saw the bus about to pull out, she ran to the bus, jumping inside and finding a seat in the back.

The bus took off, she kept her hood over her head, and leaned her head against the window breathing heavily. Being a few weeks pregnant wasen't fun.

**-Don't Look Back- **

The bus door opened, Gabriella clutched her backpack, look at the sunny city of Alberquerque New Mexico. It was so much better than Salt Lake City Utah, much more peaceful, and a lot wamer, and most importantly, a lot safer.

She made it to her cousin's house and she had just found her place on the couch. "It's so great to see you again." Her cousin carrie hugged her tightly. Gabriella smiled, "You too. and thank you so much for getting me a place, and helping me finish up my senior year-"

"It's no biggy, I got your place ready for you, we can head over there now, and you start at East High Tomorrow, so get your things and let's get out." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." Gabriella lifted up her bags and followed her out to the car.

Carrie smiled, opening the front door of the house, "What do you think?" Gabriella looked around smiling, it had an upstairs that had 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, the downstairs had a beautiful kitchen and a beautiful living room, and a gorgeous backyard.

Gabriella smiled hugging her cousin, "Oh my gosh! Carrie I love it! thank you so much! I love you! Thank you!" Carrie smiled, "No problem. I love you too! do you want me to stay the night with you?" Gabriella smiled, "Oh my gosh! yes! we will have so much fun, thank you so much Carrie! I love it!"

Carrie smiles, her green eyes crinkling; she's 25 years old with blond hair and full lips. Her fiance always says her eyes and lips and laugh are the three things that attracted him to her.

Gabriella had always been a little envious of their relationship- mostly because, Brian - her ex who she ran away from back in Salt Lake City - wasn't anything like Caelan; Carrie's man.

"Gabi, ...how's the baby?" she sighs, cradling her stomach that has yet to grow a bump. Rubbing it, "it's...fine. I just..I had to get out, Car, I couldn't live with him anymore."

Carrie sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and giving her a hug, "It's fine.. your okay now.. but your raising this baby all on your own?" Gabriella sighed, "It looks like I got no other choice.. obortion is clearly out of the option-"

"But your 17-" "I know.. but this is my baby Carrie, I have to do right by it.." Carrie sighed, "I think you'll do fine.. you love kids anyway...and I'm going to support you.. when you go to school and work, I'll babysit."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Carrie.. I don't know what I would do without you." Carrie laughed, "Yeah you probably wouldn't." Gabriella scoffed, and punched her shoulder a little bit.

**-Don't Look Back-**

Gabriella walked down the hallways of East High School. She had the map of the school in her hand, and her schedule in the other. Gabriella went over to the locker, and put in her combination, a girl came up to her, "Hey. are you new here?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes. I'm Gabriella Montez." "Taylor Mckessie..who's your homeroom?" Gabriella smiled, "Darbus-" "Oh! mine too! we can walk together." Taylor grabbed her schedule, "You have all AP Classes."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah I'm sort of a nerd I guess you can say-" "Girl where have you been all this time, I have all AP classes too...I think we're going to be best friends." Gabriella giggled, as they walked to homeroom.

Troy was talking with Chad and Zeke about Basketball and how this was finally their last year of high school. "Yo Tay babe!" Chad yelled out. Troy turned his head, but his eyes landed on the beautiful brunette that was standing next to Taylor.

Taylor came over and kissed Chad's lips, "Hey babe." Chad smiled and looked at the shy Brunette. "Who are you?" Taylor smiled, "This is Gabriella Montez.. She's new here, and my new best friend! she is completely smart! she has all AP Classes."

Gabriella smiled shyly, and Chad smiled, "It's nice to meet you Gabriella, I'm chad." she smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Troy just looked at her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Taylor smiled, "We better take a seat.. see ya after class babe." she kissed chad's cheek and her and Gabriella walked to the back to take their seats.

Chad looked at Troy smirking, "Dude, your totally checking out the new girl!" he whispered. Troy looked at him, "What? No-" Chad rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm totally cool with it, it's about time you start checking girls out, I was about worried you were gay."

"I'm not gay..I'm just..I'm just waiting for the perfect girl." Chad sighed, "Well you'll never know unless you try.. talk to her after class.."

Troy sighs, shaking his head and sitting down in his seat; tapping his pencil on the desk repeatedly, occasionally while the teacher is talking; he'd look over his shoulder and she'd be reading some book that he can't see the title cause it's flat on the desk.

Gabriella Montez, the mysterious new girl that he wants to get to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella went to locker putting her chemistry book inside, and then putting her head against the locker, she had been throwing up a lot this morning, and she now had the worst headache. Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, you okay?" a voice spoke.

Gabriella looked to the right to see Troy coming to her. she smiled, "Umm yeah.. I just have this splitting headache." he smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that..I could show you the way to the nurse if you would like?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm fine..I..it's probably just nerves.. being here on my first day." he smiled, "Is it going good?" she nodded, "Pretty great." he nodded, "I'm Troy Bolton." he held out a hand to her, Gabriella shook it, "Gabriella Montez."

He smiled, "Where are you from?" She gulped, "umm..I...I'm from Utah..Just..Just got here yesterday.." They walked down the hallway to exit out the door of the school as everybody was leaving to go home.

He smiled, "Umm Tay told us, that.. well your really smart, and really good in every subject." Gabriella smiled, "Yes. I guess I try my best." she giggled, He smiled, "Could umm.. Could you tutor me..in math?" He asked her. he wanted to get to know her.

Gabriella smiled, "Sure Troy.. umm when?" "Tonight?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm sure...uh..." she wrote down her address in her notebook, ripping out a sheet, and giving it to him, "I live there..around 6?"

Troy nods, "Yeah..definitely, I'll be there." Gabriella smiles, fighting the urge to cover her belly with her hand when she feels stomach pains and the urge to puke again. Damn hormones.

The one thing she hates about being pregnant. "So...I'll see you later?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah, uh..I have dinner around 6...so if I don't mind eating while we study-" "No, that is...that's fine."

Gabriella nodded, "Bye Troy." he nodded, "Bye Gabriella." Gabriella walked down the street and getting into her car that Carrie bought for her.

She very much owed her cousin so much. she threw her books in the passenger seat, and getting inside.

**-Don't Look Back-**

Gabriella and Troy both grew up a friendship within the 2 weeks of her being there. She was only a month pregnant, so she wasen't showing just yet. What worried her was how was she going to hide her swollen belly? and will the friends she have now turn their backs on her when they find out the truth about her?

There were so many questions, The one person she really trusted was her cousin Carrie. but beside Carrie, Troy is one of her friends who she could open up to a little bit, Taylor too sometimes, but there was just something about Troy she could trust.

Gabriella sat in the kitchen with Troy as she helped him with his math. She just got done making chicken parmazan. "You umm.. you hungry?" Troy looked at her, "Umm sure.. I'll guess I'll have some.."

She nodded, grabbing two plates, and placing some on each plate and bringing them over to their study part of the table as she slide her butt on the tall chair. "Do you get any of it yet?" she giggled. He nodded, "A little bit, so everything on the left you just divide?"

Gabriella nodded, "Exactly. It's comes in handy when you have a calculator." she said as she placed a calculator on the table infront of him.

Troy chuckled, "I'll remember that." they ate in silence for a bit, and then Troy said, "So umm.. do you live her on your own?" Gabriella nodded, "Y-Yeah.. my cousin comes and stays with me sometimes.. but most of the time it's just me.." _And soon my child. _

Troy looked at her, "Don't you ever get lonely?" Gabriella sighed, "Trust me, I was more lonely in Utah then I am now.." she said standing up and putting her plate in the sink. Troy stood up, "What?"

Gabriella sighed looking at him, "There is so much you don't know about me Troy...I've had things happen to me in the past.." "Gabriella, what do you mean?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "Just a lot of things.. a lot of scary...scary things.." she gulped, tears shined in her eyes, but she wouldn't release them.

Troy looks at her, "Gab-" "Uh.." she shakes her head, "We should finish the...lesson." Troy nods, but he keeps moving toward her until he's less then an inch...their nose practically touching.

Gabriella's breath hitches in her throat, her fingers twitch and suddenly she has an urge to puke...damn hormones.

Troy looks at her, his brows rising and disappearing under his fringe, "wh-what?" She wipes the vomit from her chin and lips, "I-I'm...pregnant." "Brie..." "It's why I left Salt Lake City...my boyfriend; ..he-" "You don't have to explain."

Gabriella looked at him, "I..I think I do." Troy sighed, "Brie-" she gulped, "He..My Boyfriend.. now my Ex.. he..he would..beat me.." Troy looked at her, "He what?"

She nodded, "He..He'd beat me.. then one night, he raped me.. and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant.. he got really mad and..and he said he was going to kill me.. annd..and so I ran away..please you can't tell anybody about this please..I'm trusting you with everything..please.."

Troy frowns, "come here..." he says gently, pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair. "It's fine. Your secret is safe with me."

Gabriella shakes, crying softly, but she pulls away to wipe at her tears. "It's-it's the hormones...they make me an emotional wreck."

Troy laughs softly, "if it helps...you're beautiful no matter...what emotion you're going through." she blushes, looking down. "Uhm...maybe we should get back to the lesson?"

Troy nodded, "Wait." Gabriella looked at him, "What?" he cupped her cheek, and kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella deepend the kiss, running her hand through the back of his hair.

Troy smiled between the kiss and leaning his forehead on hers, pulling away, "You are beautiful, you know that?" Gabriella's heart was speeding up, "T-Troy.." Troy nodded, "I like you a lot Gabriella.." Gabriella sighed, "I like you too Troy.."

He nodded smiling, "But we can't be together.." Troy looked at her, "Why?" she sighed, "Troy, I'm pregnant...you should be able to be a kid Troy...I..I..I'm a complete mess, I'm on my own, I can't take you down with me.." she whispered.

"Brie.." Gabriella shakes her head, "Troy, please, j-just...your young-" "So are you-" "You don't have kids..or one on the way! I'm sorry, forgive me, but..no...we can't be together." She walks away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. Troy sighs, following her as she picks up his black hoodie.

"Gabriella, I'm the oldest of 6 kids...my siblings are all under the age of 12. I'm practically the father figure they have cause our real father doesn't care ...our mother died in a car accident when Katie - the youngest whose 5 - was just a month old...I can handle a baby-" she whips around, tears cascading down her face. "This isn't your baby Troy!"

Troy looked down at her, "Brie..I don't want to give you up.." Gabriella looked down at the counter infront of her, Gabriella looked at him, more tears forming in her eyes, "This isn't your baby Troy, it's another guy's.. you shouldn't be with someone who is having another man's child-" "Gabriella I don't care about that, I care about you, I don't care about your past, just you."

Gabriella placed her hands on her stomach, "Troy..when I have this baby, babies grow attachments..the baby could grow an attachment to you.. and then..and then you'll be gone..and then the people at school..they're..they're going to think you got me pregnant...do you really want to deal with all that?"

"Hey," he lifts her chin so he can see into her eyes. "If that's the worst thing that people can think or say...then I can handle it."

Gabriella sniffles, holding her belly like a mother bear protecting her young. "Troy-" "Gabriella, please...if...let's just start out as friends then? Let me help you...be there for you and your baby.."

She bites her lip, swallowing the lump in her throat before she nods, "can we be...friends that kiss?" He smiles, chuckling softly, she smiles shyly, "I like how soft your kisses are..."

Troy smiled pressing his lips softly to hers, pulling away slowly leaning her forhead on hers, "Everything's going to be okay.. I promise you." Gabriella looked at him, "I hope your right." he smiled, "I know I'm right."

Gabriella smiled, Troy looked down at his phone, "It's 10.. I should probably get home." Gabriella nodded, "Okay. I'll uh.. walk you to the door." Gabriella smiled, following him to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later. Gabriella had been in East High for about 3 Months pregnant. She was already starting to show. Gabriella walked to her locker and began to hear whispers, "oh my gosh, check out the slut." "I heard she doesn't know who the father is." "I heard the father left her because she got pregnant because he was going to break up with her."

Gabriella sighed, ignoring the comments and going to her locker. Sharpay walked up to her, "Hey Gabs." Gabriella smiled at her, then looked at the person staring at Gabriella's swollen belly.

Gabriella looked down, Sharpay turned around, "Take a picture. It will last longer! get out of here weirdo!" the dude walked away and looked at Gabriella, "Listen, do you wanna go baby shopping after school, me, you and Taylor? it would be so much fun."

Gabriella was stacking books into her locker, "Umm sure.. I'd really love that and appreciate that." Then Troy joined in, "Hey Brie." He kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled sadly, "Hi Troy." again more whispers, "She's with Bolton?" "Wow, Such a slut." "I bet she paid him."

Troy rolls his eyes, turning to the group of people behind him and glaring at them. If looks could kill. "Hey! If you guys have something to say, say it to me!" The group seems almost afraid of him. Almost.

Troy protectively stood in front of Gabriella, Sharpay joins Troy's side and glares at the group. "Well?" Sharpay hisses.

The group scattered off. Gabriella held her books close to her, and looking down, Sharpay and Troy turn to her, Gabriella bit her lip, "Thanks.." she mumbled.

Sharpay nodded, "Girly, you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "I'm fine.." Troy looked at her, sighing, "Brie, are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, shutting her locker, "I got to be..uh..somewhere." she walked away, "Brie.." Troy called out but she kept walking.

At lunch, Gabriella held her lunch tray close to her, carrying it over to find a seat with the group. but she didn't find them. she was about to go the regular table until a voice stopped her, "Don't you know the rules? No Pregnant girls allowed in the cafeteria."

The guy knocked her tray on the floor, Gabriella just bit her lip, and walked passed him and took a seat in the corner of the cafeteria, and burying her face into her arms.

When the guys got there, they had got their trays and were headed to the table. Troy looked around for Gabriella, "Where's Brie? She's usually here with Sharpay." "Well Shar isn't here either, so they are probably a little late." Chad said.

But Sharpay and Taylor came over sitting down, "hey guys." Troy looked at Sharpay, "Shar where's Gabriella?" Sharpay looked at him, "She wasen't with us." The gang all looked around, and then Taylor said, "She's over there.."

Troy looked to see her with her face buried in her arms. His heart broke at the sight, They all walked over, Sharpay and Taylor sat down next to her, "Gabs."

Gabriella looked up a little bit, "Please..I..I wanna be alone.." "Gabs, where's your lunch?" Gabriella looked at them, "Tommy, The guy over there knocked my tray on the floor."

She stood up, "I..I just want to be alone.." she got up to leave but Troy grabbed her shoulders, "Brie.." she looked away, she sniffled, "What?"

Troy sighs, "come on..." Gabriella bites her lip, looking down. "I want to be alone Tr-" "Hey! Bolton! Take your slut and get out of here!" "Yeah we don't want her with us!"

Troy nearly punched the two guys in the face, but he wouldn't want a detention- seeing as his dad is the vice principal and the basketball coach and everything. Yeah. "Brie, let's go someplace...the perfect place to be alone."

Gabriella bit her lip as he grabbed her hand, and his tray and taking her up to the rooftop garden. When they got there, She looked around, "Wow..It's beautiful." he interlocked fingers with her, "If you ever wanna be alone, come up here, no one comes up here."

Gabriella smiled softly at him, and they both took a seat next to each other on the steps. Troy gave her his tray of food, "Here." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy..no..please, this is your lunch..."

"And now it's yours." Troy says, Gabriella shakes her head. "Troy I-I can't." "You need it more than I do." That's true, she does, but still..."It's not my food." "How about we share it?"

She bites her lip, taking the tray from him and sitting on the bench near by them. He sits by her and hands her the sandwich, she frowns, "what?" "Onions." he laughs, "okay..no onions. Cheese?"

She shakes her head and he takes the onions and cheese off, pretty soon, there's only the tomato's left. "That's harldy a sandwich.." she giggles, despite her heavy feeling of despair. "It's what my baby wants to eat."

Troy chuckled, grabbing the package of poptarts of the tray, "You think your baby would like a poptart?" Gabriella giggled, "Maybe..what kind?" "Chocolate?" "Then absolutely." He smiled giving her the package.

She ripped open the top, and they smiled at each other. Gabriella looked down taking small bites of the poptar. Gabriella looked at him, "So Friday I found out the sex of the baby.."

Troy smiled, "Really." she nodded, "What are you hoping for?" Gabriella sighed, "I really don't care as long as it's healthy." He nodded, "Yeah that's the most important." Gabriella nodded. Troy sighed, grabbing her hand.

Gabriella looked down at their hands, and she looked at him. he smiled, "Can..Can I go with you..friday?" Gabriella looked at him, "You..You really wanna?" he nodded, "I really do.." Gabriella smiled, "Sure..I'd like that."

**~Don't Look Back~**

"Hello Gabriella." Gabriella looked up at the doctor while she was laying on the bed. "Hi Doctor Flowers." The doctor smiled, "Sweetie, has your pregnancy been doing well? no cramps, or pressure, no pain?" Gabriella shook her head, "No.. Everything is great."

The doctor smiled applying the gel on her stomach, "this is cold." Gabriella nodded smiling over at Troy who was in the chair across the room.

The doctor smiled, "Is this the father?" Gabriella shook her head, "N..No..it's not." The doctor nodded, looking up at the screen as she rubbed the gel on her swollen belly.

"Well Gabriella, everything seems perfect. yor baby is definetly healthy." Gabriella smiled, "That's great." The doctor looked at the screen, and smiled, "Would you like to know the gender?" Gabriella smiled with a nod, "Congraduations, your having a little baby girl." The doctor smiled.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Really?! A little girl?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, a little girl.. congradulations.. I'll see you in 3 weeks?" Gabriella nodded as the doctor left.

Troy walked over to her, "You happy?" Gabriella nodded, "I..I'm having a little girl Troy! A little baby girl! god I'm so happy!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy smiles, "That's great." Gabriella sniffles, her hands resting on her belly. "A baby girl..wow.." Troy smiles, holding her tightly. "Want some ice cream?"

She giggles, "with pepperoni on it?" He makes a face, "That's...that's -" "What I'm craving. What my baby girl is craving." Troy sighs and then laughs, "come on."

After leaving the ice cream place Troy was walking to the car with Gabriella and Troy looked at her, "Hey um I wanted to ask you something."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah." "Would you like to meet my family?" Gabriella looked at him, then smiled, "Of course..I'd love too." Troy smiled, "Really?" She nodded, "I'd love it."

Troy opened the front door for her, "I'm home." Troy yelled. Gabriella looked at the table to see two older sibilings sitting at the table doing homework.

Troy smiled, "Gabriella, these are my little brother and little sister, Hayden Leslie Bolton and Braxton Michael.. Hayden is 12 and Braxton is 10." Gabriella smiled, "It's nice to meet both of you."

Braxton smiled, "Wow, she's pretty..you better keep her Troy." Troy rolled his eyes at his little brother, and Hayden smiled, "Do you know your the first girl ever Troy has brought here to introduce us too." Gabriella blushed and looked at Troy, "Really Troy?"

Troy looked at her, and smiled, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Gabriella followed him into the living room, she found 2 boys and 2 girls sitting on the couch and the floor watching TV.

Gabriella smiled at him, "You do have a big family?" Troy chuckled, and then said, "Guys, This Is Gabriella." They all smiled at her, "Gabs, those two on the couch are my 7 and 8 year old brother and sister Peyton Noel Bolton and Ethan Ryan Bolton.. and the two on the floor are the two youngest, Cory Matthew Bolton who is 6, and Rylee Jordan Bolton, The youngest who is 5."

Gabriella smiled, bending down, "It's nice too meet everybody." Rylee got up from the floor and walked over to Gabriella, "Your very pwetty." Gabriella smiled, "Aww thank you, and your just the cutest thing I've ever seen.."

Rylee giggled, "Thank you..." Rylee looked up at Troy, making a hand motion to tell him to come lower. Troy got on his knees, "Yes Ryls?" Rylee giggled, "Is she your girlfriend Bubby?"

Troy opens his mouth, "Uh...we-well.." "I'm his friend." Gabriella says, "his...special friend." "Uh huh..that she is-" "Special friend still means 'girlfriend'.."

They turn around to see 7 year old Peyton; grinning at them. Troy rolls his eyes, "Shut up, Peyton." Gabriella giggles, "where's your dad?"

Troy sighed looking at the two oldest on the couch, "Where's dad?" Ethan looked at him, "He went to the store.. he wanted us to tell you that he won't be home for dinner and that you need to make dinner."

Troy sighed, and looked at Gabriella, "Hey umm Brie, I have to stay here and fix dinner-" Gabriella smiled, "Why won't I fix you guys dinner?"

Troy smiled, "Brie, that's nice of you, but it's my responsibility-" "Troy you work hard, let me fix dinner..what do you all want?" "Pizza." "Spaghetti." "Taco's" "Burgers." Gabriella laughed, "How about I make some crab alfredo..it's delicious, trust me."

Her kisses sear through him, he knows he shouldn't hide a relationship from his kids; but...ever since Mary died...it's like he's out getting drunk.

She's not even a stranger. After Mary died, Lyzzie- her sister -was helpful around the house for a few years...then she went back to Denmark.

"When did you get back?" He asks breathlessly, Lyzzie smiles, running her fingers through his chestnut hair, "This morning...I wan- oh..I wanted to surprise you." He smiles, kissing down her throat and nipping her skin. "It's a great surprise."

She giggles, "how's the kids?" He smiled, "They're fine...I've missed you." she smiled, "I've missed you too."

Gabriella was finishing up the dinner. The kids were outside playing basketball and playing games. Troy walked over beside her getting the plates ready, "You know you really don't have to do this-" she giggled, bringing her finger to his lips, "Say that one more time."

He smirked, and looked at her, Gabriella looked at him, and she cupped his cheek and she kissed his lips passionately.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Gabriella pulled away, leaning her forehead on his, "I..I want this Troy..I really really want this.."

Troy looked at her, "Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I want to be with you.. you.. for the past few months, I have got through everything because of you..and..and I just wish there was somehow I could repay you for that and I promise I will..but..but you care about me..even though I have a baby on the way, you still care for me.." she said tears rolling down her cheeks, "Your important to me Troy.." she whipsered.

Troy smiles, leaning his forehead against her, "I like you...you're important to me..." She smiles, "Troy..." "What?" "I-...I just...I don't want to scare you." "How could you scare me?" She draws in a breath, "uhm...my baby needs a...father figure..."

"Brie-" she shakes her head, "I shouldn't have asked...I'm sorry...I just-" "No," Troy says, cupping her chin and looking her in the eyes. "Your ...you..what you said, it just took me by surprise is all."

She bites her lip, looking into his blue eyes. "I shouldn't have said-" "No. I'm glad you did...but...can I think about it?" "You're saying 'no'." Troy shakes his head, "No, I'm saying...let me think on it." Gabriella nodded, "Okay." then the food was ready, "Hey the food is ready." Troy nodded, "I'll get everybody."

After dinner, and getting all of Troy's sibilings into bed, Troy held Gabriella's hand walking to the door of her house. Gabriella looked at him, "I had an amazing time tonight..especially with your family."

Troy chuckled, "So you really like them?" she nodded, "I loved them. they were very sweet." Troy smiled, and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Gabriella smiled between the kiss and looking at him, "Troy.." He nodded, "Yeah.." she bit her lip, taking a deep breath, "I love you.." she whispered.

Troy opens his mouth to speak, "I-" but his phone cuts him off. "I'm sorry..." he pulls his flip phone from his pocket and presses the green button. "Hi dad-" ".." "I'm with a-" "..." "Dad, I'll be home in a minute-" "..!" "Don't yell dad! Geez!"

He hung up his phone and jams it in his pocket, Gabriella bites her lip, "is everything-" "My dad is fucking fat head!" He punches the wall, the action causing Gabriella to jump back; her hand flying to her belly. "Troy-" "He has the...the stupidity to stay out late-" "Troy-" "What?!"

Gabriella looked at him, he was breathing heavily, he saw the fear in her eyes, Troy shook his head, "I'm..I'm sorry.." he pulled her close, "I would never hurt you.. I just lost my temper." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist.

Troy kissed her forehead, "I love you Brie.." Gabriella smiled, looking at him, "I love you too." she whispered. Troy looked at her, kissing her lips passionately.

Gabriella rested her hand on his chest, and looking into his eyes, "Just.." she ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't lose your temper, okay? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Troy sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Brie...it's not the first time I lost my temper." "Troy...when was the-" "I don't talk about it, but I just...I'm controlling it. Handling it." Gabriella sighs, "would you like to come in for a while? Calm down?"

He sighs, shaking his head, "I need to get home.." she hates to ask, but.."Are you...are you being abu-" "Abused?" Troy asks, raising his eyebrows, "Hell no, trust me...I wouldn't be there and neither would my siblings; we'd probably be living here..." "I just..I'm concerned-" "My dad's a dick. That's all. Ever since my mom died.."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Why?" Troy shook his head, "I..I don't know..he's just a natural dick..is all." Gabriella nodded, "Ohh.." Troy sighed, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gabriella nodded, "Tomorrow..I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too. Goodnight Brie." "Goodnight Troy."


	4. Chapter 4

5 Months later, It was February. Gabriella was already 8 months pregnant. Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting at Gabriella's house eating some snacks with Gabriella's cousin Carrie and sitting in the living room.

"Really? There really going to make that?" Sharpay nodded, "Yep. Their making a boy meets world sequel." Gabriella laughed, "I don't know if it will work out though.. I mean, it would be awesome to see Cory and Topanga have a child of their own...but they should of taken it off the air, and then bring it back." Carrie nodded in agreement.

Gabriella all of a sudden felt a sharp pain go through her, and her underwear became wet. "um..umm guys.." Sharpay looked at her, "Yeah Gabs?" "My..uh..my water just broke.." she said camly.

Carrie was the first to stand up, "Oh my god! we have to get her to the hospital, Shar come on, help me." Sharpay nodded, coming over and helping her friend up.

Carrie looked at Sharpay, "You go pack Gabriella's things, and I'll meet you at the hospital." Sharpay nodded, "And I'll call everybody." Carrie nodded, helping Gabriella to the car.

Sharpay grabbed her phone as she packed Gabriella's bag, she sent Everybody the text that said, _'Gabriella's Water Broke. Hosptial Now.' _And she slipped it into her purse, and grabbed her bag and walked out to her pink convertiable.

Troy sat at the kitchen table, helping his younger sister Peyton with her homework. "Borrowing is so easy!" she exclaimed. Troy chuckled, "I told you it was.. it comes in handy having such an smart older brother."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Sure." Troy smiled, ruffling up her hair a little bit, and then his phone vibrated. he flipped it open to see the text message from Sharpay. _'Gabriella's Water Broke. Hospital Now.' _

Troy's eyes widened, "uhm...Peyton." "Yeah..." she says, not looking up from her homework. Troy clears his throat, "gather up your stuff...you'll have to do it in the car and at the hospital-" "Hospital?" says Hayden, leaning against the kitchen doorway. "Gabriella's there...we have to leave now."

Hayden looked at him, "Is she okay?" Troy sighed, "Just go get Cory and Rylee." Hayden nodded running upstairs. Braxton was at football practice, and Ethan was at Track Practice. Peyton gathered her stuff up, and Troy grabbed his keys.

Hayden came back downstairs with Rylee on her hip, and holding Cory's hand. They all got outside. Peyton and Cory and the back with Rylee in the carseat, and Hayden upfront. he pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella sat in the labor room, and Carrie sat beside her, "Gabs, are you doing okay?" Gabriella cried, "Carrie..I..I'm really scared.." Carrie nodded, "I know you are, but you'll be fine."

In the lobby, Chad and Taylor were sitting in the chairs, Sharpay and Zeke sat across from them. "It's taking forever.. I'm starving." Chad groaned. Taylor kicked his leg, "She's in labor! show a little respect."

Then Troy rushed in with Rylee on his hip, and the three other sibilings running behind him. "Where is she? is she okay?" Sharpay stood up, "She's in labor, Troy, what.. whydid you bring your sibilings?"

Troy looks at his siblings then at his friends, "I was babysitting." Taylor nods, standing up and holding her arms. "I can take Rylee..." "Thanks.." Troy says, handing the five year old to her. "So how is she?" Sharpay sighs, "She's still back there...they haven't told us anything; and they won't let anyone but family in..."

Troy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I..I have to see her." Sharpay sighed, "Good luck." Troy went to the front desk, "I need to get into the back room where Gabriella Montez is-" "I'm sorry.. family only-" "No you don't understand, I have to get back there."

"Are you the father?" Troy bit his lip, then nodded, "Y-Yeah..I am.." The lady nodded, "You can go on back." Troy nodded, walking towards the back to the delievery room.

Gabriella was having another contraction, Carrie sighed, "Come on Gabriella, just a few more minutes..your only 8 milimeters.." she let out a breath. The door opened and she saw Troy, "Troy?" he grabbed her hand, "Hey..I had to see you-" "How did you get in here?" "I..I uh..er..kind of told them I was the father.."

Gabriella looked at him, and then another contraction hit her, "Oh my god! get the doctor now! I think..I think it's time! It hurts!" Carrie nodded, rushing out.

Troy held her hand, "Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I..I know it's not your responsibility to be here, but..but I need you...I need you so bad right now.." she said tears filling her eyes.

Troy sighs, taking her hand, "Hey...hey...I'm here..I'm here-" She screams, leaning her head on the pillow behind her head; Troy winces when she squeezes his hand and screams again. "Get the fucking doctor!"

Carrie nods quickly, standing up to get the doctor. Troy looks at Gabriella, "Everything's going to be fine-" his cellphone starts ringing as the doctor comes in. "Sir," the doctor says, "you can't have phones in here." "It's my dad-" "No phones sir.."

Troy sighs, "Brie...I will be back...my dad gets antsy-" Gabriella bites her lip, shaking her head and leaning her head on the pillow as another wave of painful contractions hits her. "Troy...just-just hurry back." he nods, squeezing her hand. "I'll be back, I promise."

He walks out of the delivery room, pushing the green phone and answering his dad's call. "Dad, what do you-" "I want to talk to you." he sighs, "Dad, I...I'm busy and I have nothing to say to-" "It's about your mom. And your aunt and me."

His eyes narrow and he licks his lips in frustration, "...where do you want to meet?" Shawn sighs on the other end, "the cafe on Elm? Me and your aunt are waiting here now..."

Troy sighs, looking into the window of the delivery room and letting out a breath. He'll be back faster than his dad could get two words out. "I'll be there."

He went out into the lobby and Sharpay looked at him, "Is she okay-" "She is in labor, but I have to go meet my dad...call me and let me know what happens...and make sure my sibilings don't go missing...I'm going to hurry back."

Sharpay nodded quickly, and sat down and watched Troy's sibilings who were playing. Troy hurried out of the hospital and to his car.

Gabriella was panting heavily, and was leaning her head back. Carrie rubbed her back, "Gabs, It's going to be over soon." Gabriella bit her lip, "I...I'm really scared Carrie..I'm scared to death-" "Gabs, it will all work out okay.. I promise."

Shawn squeezes Donna's hand, he hadn't told any of his children about him and their aunt. He is a grown man, and it's been years since his wife passed on...the car accident...Donna really helped him and his kids through that. She was there. "Everything will be fine." She says, smiling at him.

He coughs, running his hands through his hair, "I just...I don't want Troy to think that you're replacing his mom-" "No. Shawn," she says, "I could never replace my sister in anyway, I'm not her..."

When Troy got there, he saw his father and his aunt sitting at the coffee shop. He took a deep breath coming over to them, "Dad.. this better be important.. I have somewhere important to be-" "Troy please sit down, I need to tell you something."

Troy sighed, sitting down, "What's up?" Shawn squeezed Donna's hand, "Troy.. Me and Donna..your..your Aunt.. We're Together..and have been for months now.."

Troy's mouth drops, he feels himself tightening his hands into fists. "What?" Donna sighs, "Troy...I know it's a shock; but please know, that I'm not trying to replace your mom...I can never be her-" "Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Troy," Shawn says sternly, "me and her are both adults...we both wanted this-" "And now you want me to call her 'mommy' or 'mother'?" Troy shook his head, "No thanks." "Troy," Donna says, taking his hand in hers. "It just happened...me and your dad are happy-" "When you say months...how long is 'months'?"

Shawn looked at Donna, then sighed turning back to his son, "5 months." Troy just looked at them both, "5 Months?! you kept this a secret for 5 months!" "Troy-" "Whatever. I got to go.. I have better places to be."

"Troy Bolton-" "Bye Dad. Bye Aunt Donna..or whatever you are now." he got up, and went to his car and drove back to the hospital.

Gabriella squeezed Carrie's hand tightly, "This hurts! Carrie! I'm really really scared.." Carrie sighed, "Just a bit longer." Troy rushed inside the hospital, Sharpay ran up to him, "She's about to give birth!" Troy's eyes went wide, rushing to the front desk, "I need to get back there! Gabriella's about to give birth! she needs me!"

The nurse sighed, "Are you the father?" Troy bit his lip, "Y-Yeah.. I am." The nurse nodded. Troy jolted back and rushed into her delivery room.

Gabriella was screaming and then she looked at Troy, "Troy!" Troy grabbed her hand, "I made it...sorry it took so long." Gabriella nodded, "Thank..you..for being here! ow!" she screamed. "Okay Gabriella, I see the head."

Troy bites his lip, Gabriella is squeezing his hand like it's a lifeline to a boat and she's sinking. Then there's a sudden curiosity, he leans over to where the doctor is and see's a bloody bundle coming out.

"Oh boy..." suddenly, he feels queasy and lightheaded, "that's going to be a hard image to get rid of.." Gabriella squeezed his hand tighter, Troy began to feel more lightheaded, and then he hit the floor.

The nurses and doctors surrounded him, "Is he okay? Are you alright? What happened?" Gabriella was looking at them all on the floor, surrounding Troy, and helping him up. "umm Hello? Girl in labor here?!" she screamed.

The doctor rushed back over to her, and They had Troy sitting up in the chair. Gabriella heard cries coming from the end of the bed, and The doctor smiled. Gabriella sighed, "Oh my god.. it's over." The doctor had to take her to the nursery to clean her up.

Gabriella looked over at Troy, "Carrie.. is he okay?" Carrie laughed, "He just fainted..he'll be fine." Gabriella giggled and they came back holding her daughter in a pink blanket. "Here's Mommy." Gabriella smiled, her heart fluttered as she looked down at her precious daughter.

"Oh my god..she's beautiful." she gasped, She looked exactly like Gabriella, nothing was of Brian, Gabriella thanked god for that, she couldn't handle that. Gabriella kissed her forehead, "I love you baby girl.. Mommy loves you."

Carrie was trying to wake Troy up, Troy's eyes opened lightly, and he rubbed his forehead, "I..I what happened?" Carrie laughed, "You fainted." Troy sighed, and looked at Carrie, "Is Gabriella okay? wheres the baby-" Gabriella giggled, "She's right here silly."

Troy smiled standing up and pulling his chair closer and sitting back down. "Wow Brie..she's beautiful.. she looks just like you..exactly like you."

Gabriella smiled, "Hannah Nicole Montez.." Troy smiled, "It's beautiful." Gabriella looked at him, "You want to hold her?" she smiled.

Troy smiles, "Hey, I'd love to." Gabriella giggles, looking at Carrie who helped take Hannah away from her arms and place the infant gently in Troy's arms. He bounces her lightly, "Hey..." he looks at Gabriella, "she's so tiny."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah she didn't feel like it." Carrie smiled, "I'll leave you guys alone." Gabriella nodded as she walked out the door.

Troy looked down at the small infant in his arms. He smiled at her as Hannah's brown eyes that matched her mother's looked up at him.

Troy smiled, He just.. he felt. he fell inlove with this little girl already. He felt a connection when he was holding her.

This little girl definetly captured his heart.. especially her mother. Gabriella smiled, "What are you thinking about?" she asked laying back on the pillow.

Troy looks at her, smiling, "A lot things..but mostly, how tired you look." She giggles, then she yawns, "yeah...I'm...a little...sleepy..." her eyes are drooping closed. Troy smiles, chuckling; Gabriella fell asleep faster than he thought possible for a human.

He looks at Hannah, "Mommy is tired...shh..." he whispers, the doctors came in and look at him. "We need to make sure she's healthy- a final check up before she leaves the hospital; it won't be no more than an hour." Troy nods, letting the nurses take Hannah to the nursery to give her a check up. And a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Month Later. Gabriella held Hannah in her arms and placing her in the playpin. "Okay babygirl, Mommy is going to go get your apple sauce." Gabriella went over to the fridge, opening it up, and grabbing a container of apple sauce.

There was a knock on the door, Gabriella smiled knowing already who it was. "Come in!" she yelled as she placed the apple sauce on the counter and going over to pick up Hannah. Troy came over kissing her cheek, "Good Morning Gorgeous."

Gabriella giggled, "Hey Good Morning Handsome." Gabriella placed Hannah in her high chair. Troy smiled, "So about tomorrow night." Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah?" "We have that away game-" Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips, "I know your going to do great."

Troy smiled, "I want you to come with me." Gabriella sighed, "Troy you have no idea how much I want too." she grabbed the apple sauce, pulling off the lid, and dipping the spoon and mixing it a little bit, "But I have Hannah, and..and I have no one to watch her for me.. and..she hasen't been away from me for one night.."

"Brie, your a good mother, but your a teenager, you need to have some fun, you deserve it." Gabriella smiled, "Well Thanks, but.. I have no one to watch her Troy.. I mean Carrie is out of town on her honeymoon, that's the only babysitter I got."

Troy sighs, "Brie...what if- what if I find you a babysitter?" "In short notice?" her eyebrows shot up and her lips pursed, "well..I'd-I'd go..but.." he kisses her lips and pulls away. "Trust me...I'll find you a babysitter..." she sighs, watching as he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

He looks at her, "bathroom" he mouths, she nods, going to Hannah and playing with her. Troy closes the bathroom door and leans against it, the person answers on the first ring.

"Troy?" "Dad..." it's been a month since Troy called his dad... "Uh..I need a favour." "Sure, with what? Are you-" "I'm fine. A friend of mine needs a babysitter..."

"How long for-" "Just for the night.. For the away game." "What about your friends parents?" Troy sighed, "It's complicated Dad.. just please." Shawn sighs, "Okay. Okay. I'll do it." Troy smiles, "Thanks Dad. Bye."

Troy hangs up the phone, and walks out to were Gabriella was feeding Hannah. "Hey." Gabriella looks at him, "Hey-" "I got you a babysitter." "Who?"

Troy cups her cheeks, "My dad." Gabriella looked at him, gripping her fingers on his wrists as he cupped her cheeks, "Does..Does he know about us? Hannah?"

Troy frowns, "Ah..no, I just said you need a babysitter...we can tell him- if you want." Gabriella bites her lip, "La-later..." Troy nods, "so..." he sits by the playpen and picks up a stuffed purple duck, "quack. Quack." Hannah giggles, clapping her little hands together.

Gabriella smiles, Troy would make a great father one day...but, she sighs, is...is this what he wants though? Staying with her? He...he has a life ahead of him. She's a mother...he still has yet to experience everything his life has to offer.

Troy wraps an arm around her, "Brie.. You okay?" Gabriella sighed, going over to pick up Hannah and letting her lay on her shoulder. "Troy..I.. do you really want this?" she asked walking over and laying her down in the playpin. "Want what?" Gabriella sighed, "Me...Us."

Troy nodded standing up and leaving the purple duck behind on the couch, "Brie, I want you more than anything.." Gabriella looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "I..I'm a mother Troy."

"I know that Brie-" "You have your life ahead of you.. you have yet to expierence everything.. I would be just holding you back Troy..Don't..Don't you see it?"

Troy shakes his head, "Brie...I-I...yes, you're mother..and you're a damn good one-" "Troy, please...just do something for me." "Why do I get the feeling your breaking up with me?" She shakes her head, "No..Troy, I would never...it's.."

She rests her head in her hands before looking at him and then at Hannah. "Make a choice Troy...okay? Don't make it now...but think on it. Long and good. Is this"-she gestures to her daughter and herself-"really what you want?"

Troy sighed, grabbing her hands, "Brie, I'm not giving up on this." Gabriella sighed, "I love you so much." she kissed his lips, "But just please.. think about it." Troy nodded, "Okay. I'll think about it.. and I love you too."

Troy and Gabriella walked into the hotel room. Troy opened the door to the hotel and looked around. "It's not that bad." Gabriella looked around, The room was kind of messy. Gabriella sat the stuff down, "What's that by the TV?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know." He put down his bag, walking next to her and she looked at it, "You have to put a quarter in it." Troy digged through his pocket, pulling out a quarter and putting it down the slot. and then the bed started vibrating.

Gabriella looked at the bed, "I'm guessing the wires are crossed." she saw another slot by the bed, "Okay, if that makes the bed vibrate, I wonder what this one does."

She puts another quarter into the slot, and she hears the toliet flush. Gabriella giggled, "That's good to know." she whispered.

Troy smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close, "How about that game?" Gabriella giggled, "You did great wildcat." she whispered kissing his lips gently. Troy crashed his lips against hers and got ontop of her on the bed.

They kissed passionately, Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. he moaned into the kiss, slipping his hand under her shirt.

Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..Don't." "I understand that your not ready-" "N-No..I..I just.. I don't want you to regret anything okay? I don't want anything ruining your future.." she whispered.

Troy looks at her, "Brie...I won't be ruining-" "Troy." She whispers, "Please...just not tonight, K? I-..." her voice trails off, Troy looks at her as she sits on the bed and wraps her arms around herself. "I get ...I get the feeling that this more than just my future isn't it?"

Gabriella sniffles, looking at him and then looking at her hands. "Troy...Brian and I knew each other our whole lives; he used to be real sweet and then he changed-"

"You're afraid I'll turn into him?" "No!" She says, too quickly. "Just...just trivial insecurities. But it's your future I'm worried about.."

Troy shook his head, tilting her chin with his finger, "I want my future to be with you." Gabriella looked at him, he continued, "I love you...more than anything in this world.. and I love Hannah.. Hannah captured my heart that day at the hospital..I want to make you happy." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm inlove with you too Troy."

Troy smiled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, and leaning her back on the bed. Gabriella pulled away leaning her forehead on his, "Brie.." he breathed, "What's wrong?" Gabriella sighed, "Are you sure you want this? are you sure you want me and Hannah a part of your life? I don't want to get mixed signals here Troy.."

He looks at her, tracing her lips with his fingers. "I want you.." he whispers, she stares at him; raking her fingers through his hair. "Troy...I love you." He smiles, "I love you too."

She smiles at him, kissing his lips passionately, gently before pulling away. "But...I think this is too soon..." "Brie-" "No, Troy...please, it's too soon...you-you have a future-"

"With you. And Hannah." She shakes her head, "No...you have a choice. Me and Hannah are one of your choices...please just, not now...? Not yet."

Troy sighed, leaning his head down, and then looking at her, "Okay..I understand." He got off of her, and sat up and Gabriella sighed laying on the pillow and then sitting up after him, "I..I'm going to go talk to Sharpay and Taylor." Troy nodded, "Alright."

Gabriella went to the door and opened it when she saw Chad, "Chad you scared me." Chad chuckled, "Sorry." Gabriella smiled walking by him.

Chad closed the door and looked at Troy, "Yo dude! There are fifty chicks downstairs calling our names! and I am pretty sure you can get laid." he said taking a sip of his coke.

Troy sighs, "Man...just go have fun." Chad looks at him, "Dude...okay, you're depressing, what's wrong?" he sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing man...just nothing." "Bullshit, come on...share." "It's just...Gabriella, man." "What about her?"

He sighs again, lying down on the bed on his back and running his fingers through his hair and down his face. "She said...she loved me, and now...she's just...she says she's holding me back."

Chad snorts, "She is." "Chad!" "She has a kid, Troy...granted, a beautiful kid, and she's a great mother-" "She's not holding me back!"

Troy sat up, "She isn't holding me back, she's going to make my life better." Chad rolled his eyes, "Dude, Gabriella is a great girl, and great person, and I'm happy that your with her, but you have to face it, once you live high school, your going to have to leave her behind-" "I'm not leaving her-"

"Troy think about it, She already has a kid, she probably can't go to college, she is probably going to have to do two jobs to support herself and Hannah.. Man I'm just saying, You should just let her go... You don't need to be a father to Hannah..your not her father."

"Chad...get out." "Dude-" "GET OUT CHAD!" Troy yells, standing to his feet, "OUT!" "Dude, just chill, I'm stating a point-" "Your point is wrong!" Chad sighs, "Troy-" "I SAID GET OUT!"

Chad sighs, "Sorry Troy." and he backs away and out the door. Troy plopped back down on the couch, and runs his hands down his face.

He had been searching for months for her. He had no clue where she had ranaway too. He did know she was pregnant with his child, and had it by now. He was going to get to her. He was going to find her, and when he did, he was going to get back at her. He was going to hurt her.

No matter what it takes he was going to make sure she payed for running away. Brian smirked as he zipped up his bag, and taking it to his car. He would find her, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

After that weekend, They were back in alberquerque. Gabriella had just walked into the school after dropping off Hannah at daycare.

Sharpay ran up to her, "Gabriella! Girly!" she gave her a squeeze hug. "Shopping, after school?" Gabriella sighed, but smiled, "Umm yeah, but I'd have to bring Hannah along-" "Go ahead! we love her! and Auntie Sharpay has to get her some sparkly dresses."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please don't turn my baby into a barbie doll." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Later." she said walking off. Gabriella walked to her locker.

Gabriella began putting her stuff in her locker and then someone came up behind her. "It's nice to see you again." Gabriella froze, turning around to face the guy infront of her. He smirked, "Under these circumstances."

Gabriella stammered, "B-B-Brian...how..how did you..find me?" He smirked, "It wasen't easy. you are really hard person to find Gabriella." he began circling her, "But I found you.. and you have nowhere to run too." Gabriella looked at him, fear in her eyes.

The bell rang, "I got to go." he grabbed her wrist, "Not so fast...The baby, did you keep it?" Gabriella bit her lip, he pushed her against the locker, "Don't make me ask again. did you keep it!"

"Yes." she whimpered. Brian smirked, pinching her cheeks, "I want to see it." Gabriella shook him off, "Please.. leave me alone...please Brian.."

Brian grabs hold of her arm, pushing her against the lockers, "I want to see it-" "she's a girl-" "Then let me see the bitch-" his head snaps to the side, Gabriella's hand stinging from the impact of hitting his cheek.

"Don't." She hissed, suddenly not feeling afraid, "don't call my baby that. Ever. Again." Brian laughs, "Ha! Just let me see her...and let me live with you...seeing as she's my 'child' too."

Gabriella glared at him, "No." Brian's smirk dropped, "You fucking whore!" Gabriella pushed by him, he shouted at her, "This isn't over! I will destroy you Gabriella!" Gabriella let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She ran down the hallway and she bumped into someone. "woah Brie, you okay? I was just coming to look for you." he looked down at her as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Brie, what's wrong?" she sniffled, "He..He..He found me." Troy looked confused, "What?" "B..B..Brian..He found me.."

His eyes narrow instantly, his body tense and he puts Gabriella behind him. "Where is he?" "Troy..." Gabriella says, grabbing on to his arm, "Please...sta-stay away from him-"

"Brie!" Troy says, raising his voice, turning to look at her. "He hurt you! I'm not going to stay back and watch him hurt you again...so where is he?"

Gabriella shook her head, grabbing a hold of his biceps, "No..stay away from him.. I can handle him-" Troy cupped her cheeks, "No. He's not hurting you again." "Troy this isn't your fight.. this is my fight."

"It's a good idea to listen to her." both their head snapped to Brian slowly approaching the both of them. Brian smirked at Troy, "So you found a new guy to fuck around with I see." Gabriella looked at Brian, "Brian, please just-" he pulled her by the arm, and throwing her against the wall.

"Who in the hell do you think your talking to Gabriella?!" he held her wrist to the wall. "Brian, let go of me now." Troy pushed Brian back, "Get your fucking hands off her now!" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy please..." Brian smirked at Troy, "This is between me and her. you should get to class before you get detention."

He grabbed a hold of Gabriella's elbow, "You better be afraid, you can't run now, you can't hide, I will always find you." he came closer to her face, "I will always find you. I will destroy you Gabriella, you can gurantee that." Gabriella whimpered, "Brian please, Just..Just let go of me, I have to get to class."

"No-" Troy pushed him away, "Lay off her man." Brian glared at him, "What are you gonna do about it?" he pushed him back. Troy didn't budge, "I'm warning you, leave her alone." Brian laughed, "Really?" he looked at Gabriella, "Who does this guy think he is?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Brian you need to go.." Brian chewed on his inner cheek, he squezzed her cheeks hard, "I'm going to find you Gabriella, I will see my daughter..no matter what." "I'm not scared of you..anymore."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "Well you should be." he pushed her against the locker, "I have a class to get too." and he walked down the hallway. Gabriella rubbed her arms, leaning her head back against the wall.

Troy sighed, "Brie.." Gabriella looked at him, "Please...just..just stay away from him.. he's not safe Troy..please, just promise me right now no matter what he does, stay away from him."

Troy nods, but inside he denied her promise. He's making no promises, if he see's that bastard again...Brian will get a new face; black and blue and purple. A broken nose and a fat lip.

"I'll walk you to class." He whispers, Gabriella nods, interlacing their fingers as they walk in silence to their homeroom class- which today was in the theater's auditorium because Mrs Darbus wants the whole fucking class to audition against their will for Twinkle Town.

The whole day went by fast, Gabriella avoided any eye contact with Brian. She sat down in her last class of the day which was Health. She sat at a round table, but what made her heart speed up was when Brian came and sat down next to her, "Well Hello Beautiful." He whispered.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, Brian smirked, Gabriella did know he wasen't going to do anything to her while she was in class with him, he wasen't that stupid. The teacher walked in, "Okay class we have a new student, Brian Henderson.." Gabriella looked down at her hands.

The whole class went by smoothly, the bell rang for the end of the day when Gabriella was gathering up her things, she heard brian ask the teacher, "I need some help catching up, do you know anybody smart enough to help me catch up on some things."

Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag, Brian knew how book smart she was, she knew what he was planning.

"Gabriella.." Gabriella gulped turning to the teacher, "Y-Yes Mrs Greene." "Would you kindly help Brian catch up on a few class assignments." she turned to Brian, "Gabriella is an excellent student. the smartest I've seen in a real long time."

Brian smiled, "I bet." he smiled at her, Gabriella bit her lip, "I..uh..." she looked down, nodding, "Yes." Mrs Greene nodded, grabbing her files and walking out of the classroom.

Gabriella walked out quickly to the hallway, and ran down the hall. she ran up to the rooftop garden and sat on the bottom steps, and began sobbing.

Troy is walking down the hall to his locker; which happens to be pass the doors that lead to his private place. He strains his ears when he hears sobbing, instantly he has a feeling of who it could be.

Pushing the doors opened, he walks up the stairs and see's Gabriella sitting on the bench with her knees drawn up. "Brie.." he whispers, she looks up; wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "T-Troy...I..." "What's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to her.

Gabriella looked down, "n-nothing." "Brie, come on." Gabriella buried her face into his chest, "I..Mrs Greene.. Brian.. Brian asked her if she knew anybody who could help him catch up on things, and he only asked her cause she knows I'm really good in school and Mrs Greene asked me to help him..and..and I just couldn't just say no.." she sniffled.

Troy sighed, "Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.. I lied.. I'm scared of him.. I'm terrified of him...everything was going so great.. until..until he found me...you have no idea how scared I am Troy.."

"Hey," he whispers, pulling her close. "I will never let anything happen to you." She sniffles, "I don't want to be alone with him. I don-don't want Hannah to have anything to do with him." "Then have my dad watch her." "Troy-"

"He loves her...trust me, he does. And...my aunt Donna? Yeah, she loves her too. And I can be there...with you so I make sure he doesn't try anything." Gabriella sniffles again, "Are you sure your dad won't-" "He won't mind...once we explain everything."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay." Troy nodded kissing her forehead, "Everything will be okay. I promise. do you and Hannah wanna go get some pizza?" Gabriella smiled, "Absolutely...pizza sounds great right now." Troy stood up, grabbing her hand, "Let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella opened the door as Brian stood there, "Come in...I..I guess." He smirked, "Do I make you nervous." He came in and he saw Troy standing there, "What in the hell is he doing here?" "He's my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" Troy nodded, narrowing his eyes, "Yeah my Girlfriend.. which means, you don't touch her."

Gabriella showed him into the kitchen, pulling out her health book, "Let's just get this over with." Troy was in the living room, which was right across from the kitchen, no wall or door, so he could see everything.

Gabriella was halfway through, "The next chapter is Teen Pregnancy-" "Ha! I'm sure you know all about that.. I remember the night we shared, the way I touched you.. like this."

He wrapped his hand around her knee, and she pushed him away, "Brian..s-stop..I'm just helping you." She said getting up from the table.

Brian smirked, "Gabriella, you seemed stress, why won't we go upstairs, Show me the bedroom." Gabriella just lost it, "What part of stop don't you get Brian!"

Troy got between them, "I think it's time you leave." Brian smirks, scoffing, "yeah...whose gonna kick me out? You?" Troy smirks, "Yes." taking a dangerous step forward, Brian chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh I'd like to see you-" he nearly falls backward when Troy's fist meets with his jaw in a punch that would A) Give him one hell of a fat lip and -slash- or B) cause a gusher of blood later on...

Brian looked at him, "Your gonna pay for that Bolton!" He tried to go at Troy but Gabriella pushed him away, "Brian! stop it! you need to go."

Brian was breathing heavily, he pointed a finger at her, "This isn't over...I will keep my promise Montez.." he gave Troy a death glare as he walked away, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Gabriella heard the door close, she sighed, grabbing Troy's hand, and pecking his lips, and leaning her forehead on his, "You must really..really care about me...most guys are scared of him." she whispered.

Troy didn't so much as look from the door until he heard it slam. He looks at her, "He's a pussy...and a coward." "Troy-" "Only his type of people would hurt a girl." Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "well...thank you. I love you."

He smiles, "I love you too.." their lips meet in a slow, passionate embrace only for Troy to pull away. "Like you said..." he leans his forward on her's, "it's not the right time." She giggles, "You're right."

Troy smiled, "We need to get locks for your house Brie.." Gabriella sighed, looking down, "I don't feel safe here anymore Troy.." she looked down, then at him, "I don't feel safe anywhere anymore..." Troy sighed, cupping her cheek, "Do you want me to move in here with you and Hannah? keep you safe?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, that's asking too much.. I can't do that.. I can't take you away from your family...Your..Your dad needs you.. your sibilings need you.." "Gabriella, How am I suppose to protect you." Gabriella looked at him, "Like I said, this isn't your fight Troy... But I do need you to promise me something."

He cupped her cheeks, "Anything Brie." she sighed, holding his hands, "If anything happens to me, If Brian gets to me, and somehow something does happen to me.. please promise me you will find Hannah a good home.. that's all I want.. please."

Troy looks at her, her eyes a mirror of his concern but her's is only for her daughter. She has no concern for herself. "Troy, promise me, please.." she sobs quietly, He nods, pulling her in for a hug and rubbing her back soothingly.

"I promise.." he whispers, kissing her cheek. "Brie...I don't want to lose you-" she shakes her head, they just stare into each other's eyes and ...soon enough they are leaning closer and closer to each other.

Their lips only a breath apart, "Brie...are you sure?" She bites her lip, "I'm not sure of anything else but this..."

Went they got into the bedroom, They stood on the floor facing each other at the end of the bed. Troy slipped of his shirt, "Brie.. are you sure." he whispered. Gabriella nodded, "I'm positive." Troy nodded, bringing his hands to lift her shirt, and throwing it to the ground.

Troy then crashed his lips on hers. Gabriella's finger tips lightly traced his back and shoulders. Troy picks her up, and crawls ontop of her on the bed.

His lips traveling down her chest, to her stomach, he unbutton her jeans, slipping them off. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair as he did so.

Troy smirked, kicking off his jeans, leaving Troy in his boxers, and Gabriella in her bra and underwear. Troy looked at her, "Are you sure-" she smiled, "I love how your so worried that you might hurt me.. I'm sure."

Troy smiles, kissing her lips softly and running his hands over her softskin. Her fingers run through his hair, "Mmm...Troy..." so encouraging her words. Especially for a teenage boy who hasn't been this far with a girl before.

He deepens the kiss, when her hands brush against his hardness he shudders and fights the urge to close his eyes. Wow...sensitive. "Troy," she laughs, "are you...a.." he blushes feeling the heat rush into his face, "uh...kind of-"

She smiles, rolling over so that she is on top and straddling his stomach. "Usually it's the other way around." She giggles, "hey, don't laugh-" "I think it's sweet." she kisses him, her fingers running through his hair as she begins riding him slowly.

He moans, "oh.." so this is how it felt. Wow..."mmmm, Troy..." Gabriella moans into her kiss to him, he bucks his hips into hers; his fingers looping themselves in the elastic of her panties.

He moans when he feels her slick heat sliding on his fingers when he has his hands in her panties, she moans wantonly when he is bold enough to tickle her clit with his finger; swirling his finger around inside her. "Hmm, Troy..."

Troy smirked, rolling ontop of her, He went behind her back, clipping off the bra, and throwing it on the floor. Troy kissed her lips passionately, Troy slipped off his boxers. Gabriella looked at his member, and then looked at him, "Condom?" Troy nodded, going to his wallet in his jeans.

Gabriella layed back after stripping of her underwear. Troy placed the condom on his member and looked at her taking a deep breath, "Brie.." Gabriella nodded, "It's okay." she whispered. Troy smiles, kissing her lips, and entering her slowly.

Gabriella moans as he begins to pound into her. "Oh Troy!" she moans, running her fingers through his hair, and scratching from his butt to his back, digging into the skin.

Troy moans, pounding more into her, "Brie.." Gabriella moans as his lips attack her skin on her neck. Gabriella leans her head back as he sucks on her sweet spot.

He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her, interlocking fingers with her, still sucking, kissing, and biting her sweet spot. Gabriella moans, panting, "T..Troy..Oh..Wow.."

Hours later, they lie together, Troy running his fingers over her skin and Gabriella with her head on his chest. "That is your first time?" Troy laughs, "yeah...you were my first." Gabriella giggles lifting her head to stare into his eyes and she smiles.

Troy's a great guy...he's great with Hannah. But he has a future. A wonderful future, "Troy," "Mmm.." "I-I want to tell you something...promise me you won't run away?"

He looks at her, "what is it?" She bites her lip, sucking in a breath and looking down at her hands, "I- I love you."

Troy smiles, "Brie.. I love you too. and I'm not running away.. I promise you that." Gabriella smiled, Troy leaned in, kissing her lips, and then she snuggled into his chest. Gabriella looked up at him, "When is your dad bringing Hannah back?"

Troy rubbed her shoulders, "In an hour." he looked at her, "Want me to stay the night?" she nodded, "Please.. I feel so much safer with you around." he kissed her forehead, "Believe me babe, your always going to be safe with me." she smiled at him, and kissed him passionately.

The next morning, It was already 6 in the morning, Gabriella sat up looking at the clock and shook Troy gently, "Troy..wake up.. it's school." "5 more minutes." She giggled, kissing his lips, Troy's eyes shot up, "I'm up. can I have more?"

She nodded, kissing him passionately, "Okay. It's already 6, I have to get a shower, get dressed, and get Hannah ready." Troy smiled, rubbing her sides, "last night was amazing." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, "I love you." "I love you too."

She kissed him passionately, and then Troy pulled away, pulling up his jeans, and looked at her, "I better get home and get ready for school. I'll see you there?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes.." he pecked her lips leading him downstairs to the door. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." he smiles leaving.

Gabriella slipped on a shirt, coming out of the bathroom. she walks out of her room going to get Hannah ready and a hand covers her mouth pulling her back.

She tries to scream, then a voice spoke, "Your coming back home with me..Gabriella.. I told I would destroy you." Brian smirked.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, Brian pushed her against the wall, "Get Hannah. Get your stuff. we're leaving." she looked at him, "I'm not going with you Brian-" he slaps her, "Now! or I'll kill that bolton you've been fucking around with."

Gabriella sniffled, "You-You wouldn't-" "Would I?" he smirked. Gabriella looked at him, he smiled, pushing her into Hannah's room, "Get my daughter, and we're leaving."

Gabriella nodded, letting the tears fall as she walks into Hannah's room and begans packing her things and then going into her room and packing her stuff. And then Brian packed the car up, and they had their ride back to Salt Lake City Utah.

Carrie sighed, giving up after calling 25 times. "Gabriella, what's going on.." she muttered to herself. she tries calling again, but it goes straight to voicemail. Carrie sighs, "Something's wrong." Carried then dials Troy's phone, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello." "Troy." "Carrie?" "Troy, are you with Gabriella?" "No. I left her house about an hour ago, why?" Carrie sighed, "Something's wrong Troy.. her phone is going to voicemail..please, go check on her before you go to school.. I'm worried here."

They are stopped at a gas station, Gabriella is sitting in the front seat; Hannah is in the back in her carseat. Brian is watching the meter, wanting to peel out of there. "Yo-you're making me nervous...c-can you relax?"

Brian looks at her, "you know what? Shut up. Take care of the baby..we'll be home soon enough." Gabriella bites her lip, "her name's Hannah-" "I don't give a damn, it's name could be cocky and I still wouldn't hold it."

"Bri-" "Don't. Just...sit in the back, shut up and when we get home, you're being punished in the worst way." Gabriella bit her lip, looking back at Hannah who was grabbing a hold of her small feet. Gabriella smiled sadly, she knew she had to protect hannah.

Troy pulled up infront of Gabriella's house, running to the door and knocking, "Brie..open up!" he waited a few seconds, "Brie?!" No answer. He opened the door, "Brie?" he looked around the house, Gabriella's things were gone.

He ran upstairs, Hannah's room was packed up, only thing there was her crib, and some stuff animals. Troy's heart began to speed up.

He ran to Gabriella's room, her stuff was gone too, except her phone that layed shattered on the floor, shattered to pieces.

"no...no no no no ..no!" He yells, going to the wall and punching it. If anything happened...ah! He punches the wall, his knuckles bruising and bleeding; becoming swollen with each blow, holes in the wall forming from each punch. He promised! He promised he'd protect her! He failed! He shouldn't have left!

At school, When he showed up, there was no sight of Gabriella. he could feel his heart breaking, he went to his locker and opened it, Chad came up to him, "Yo hoops, practice-" "Not in the mood Chad." "What's up? Where's Gabriella?"

Troy looked at him, looking around and realizing something, Brian wasen't here either. "I have to go." Troy said running to the office and going to the desk, "Is Brian Henderson on the student roll?"

The lady looked at the computer typing in his name, she shook her head, "It seems that he doesn't go here anymore.. we had to send his transcripts to his old school.. he doesn't go here anymore."

"Salt Lake City?" The lady nodded, "uh...yes that's-" "Thank you so much." Troy says, pushing away from the desk, walking out of the office and going back to his locker to get his backpack.

Chad see's him, the afro'd male never left. "Dude, what's going on?" Troy glares at him, "What's going on? Gabriella's missing, Brian has her..."

Chad looked at him, "What? how do you know?" Troy pulls his backpack out, "I just do.. okay?" Chad looks at him, "Where are you going-" "Salt Lake City.. I'm getting her and Hannah back-" "Dude, we have school, we have practice-" "Gabriella is more important. Hannah is more important."

He shut his locker, and walking away, Chad chased after him, "Dude, let's say you drove to Salt Lake City Utah, how are you going to find them? there's so many places to look.. do you even know where she lived at in Utah?"

He stops in her tracks, no..he didn't. Where would he look? How would he even begin? "I guess I'll know when I get there." he looks at his bushy haired friend, "now you coming or what?"

Chad looks at him as if he's lost his mind, Troy scoffs, shaking his head and walking out the front doors and to his truck.

Chad flops his mouth open and closed, and then he runs after his best friend. "Hey! Troy wai-wait up!"


	8. Chapter 8

She trembled, she ached, she sobbed for hours. She sat on the kitchen floor scrubbing the floor with the tooth brush. she sniffled, wiping her nose, and began scrubbing harder. Brian walked in, "Is it almost done."

Gabriella didn't look at him, she just nodded, "Y-Yes..it's almost done." Brian nodded, "Good. after you clean, go to the store and get me some beer." Gabriella looked at him, but nodded. she looked down at the floor, "And one more thing."

Gabriella looked up at him, but he kicked her hard in the stomach that made her roll over on her back in pain.

"That's your welcome home present." He smirked walking over to the fridge, grabbing a beer, and going to the couch. Gabriella cupped her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks, She was back to her misrable life.

It's getting dark, and the road stretches like black velvet before them and behind and ...all around them. Chad is fighting back a yawn, leaning his head on the passenger window, "Dude," Troy says, staying awake- he's surrounded by thirteen empty Monster cans. Thir...teen. Cans. "Just go to sleep already."

"Go to sleep?" Chad says a little to frisky, "I can't go to sleep? Why? Because I have a sugar high best friend whose the driver about to look like he's going to crash any minute! Why? Because he's chasing down a girl who probably left WILLINGLY-"

Troy slams on the brakes, glaring at Chad, "she did not leave willingly Chad, I am bringing you along cause you're obviously worried about my well being, I get it...but don't worry. Stop worrying, in fact, get out and hitchhike back to Albuquerque-"

"I'm not leaving you-" "then shut the fuck up and don't fucking complain." "Man, you mean when you're high on sugar and caffeine."

Troy sighed looking up at the signs as they passed, "We're just now entering Utah." Chad crossed his arms, yawning and looking out. He saw a waffle house. "Stop the car!" Troy slams on the brakes, looking at him, "What Chad!"

"Dude, Waffle House? I'm starved-" "We're not stopping for anything-" "Dude, come on, I'm hungry, I haven't had anything since breakfast." Troy rolled his eyes, pulling into the waffle house, "Fine, I need some coffee anyways."

Gabriella placed the steaming crab alfredo on a plate sitting it infront of Brian. Brian smirked, taking a bite, and smiling, "This is actually good.. Good job." Gabriella nodded, "um..can..can I have some?" Brian rolled his eyes, "Your too fat Gabriella, you don't need to eat this."

Gabriella sighed, She would have to sneak down later to eat some, she hasen't eaten since he kidnapped her.

He kept on eating, Hannah started crying from upstairs, Brian rolled his eyes, "Go get the kid to shut up." Gabriella rushed upstairs, going into her room and picking her up, "Shh..it's okay..it's okay sweetie...Mommy's here."

Later that night, Brian was upstairs asleep, Gabriella sneaked downstairs going to the fridge, pulling out the left over crab alfredo. she carefully put some on a plate, and put it in the microwave.

She waited patiently, nervously biting her lip, the microwave beeped, she sighed of relief, getting it out, "What the hell are you doing?" Gabriella dropped the plate on the floor.

Brian growled, "You little slut." He came over slapping her across the face, she yelped as she held her cheek, "Clean this fucking mess up! You know better Gabriella!" He then punched her in the face sending her to the floor, "Clean it up!" and he turned to walk upstairs.

Gabriella sat up on her knees, burying her face into her hands, and began sobbing hysterically.

It took a couple days, But Troy and Chad had finally made it into Salt Lake City Utah. Troy lifted his duffle bag, bringing it into the motel room where Chad was already unpacking. "Where are we going to start?"

Troy sighed, pulling off his shirt, "I don't know..I'm really really worried about her.." Chad sighed, going over to his friend, "Hey Man, I know she's important to you..and I'm here with you to help find her..we'll find her."

Troy sighed, pulling on another shirt, "We have to Chad." Chad nodded, "We will.. but um I'm still hungry." Troy laughed, "How about we go to the store and just pick up a few things there?" Chad nodded, "Yeah, I want some corndogs."

Gabriella placed Hannah on the floor in the kitchen, letting her sit up and play with her toys. Gabriella got down on her knees, smiling at her, "Baby, I love you...I won't let anything bad happen to you." she kissed her forehead.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella stood up and looked at Brian, he smirked, "What's for dinner?" Gabriella gulped, "Umm.. I haven't gone to the store yet, but ummm.. what would you like..sir?" He laughed, "Someone is finally listening...I want some lasagna.. "

Gabriella nodded, "I'll..I'll get that." Gabriella picked up Hannah, and going outside to the car, Brian followed her, "Don't even think about running away again.. I will kill you."

Gabriella nodded, placing Hannah in the carseat, and getting upfront and driving to the market. Brian smirked, going back inside, and shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella walked down the asiles, putting 2 liters of soda, a gallon of milk, chips and bread already inside the buggy. Gabriella went down the asile getting three boxes of lasagna noodles and throwing them inside the buggy.

"Okay Hannah, We need to get the sauce." Hannah just looked at her and smiled, Gabriella smiled down at her little girl, and moved the buggy forward.

Never. Never again was Troy going to do something so stupid as this. Who was the child here? Here he is pushing the cart, down the cereal asile- trying to find that one cereal that had the lowest price...Chad? What was he doing?

He's grabbing every cavity inducing cereal off the shelf and throwing it in the cart. Oh yes, that was going to be a high grocery bill.

"Chad," Troy says, "Why don't you go pick out dinner tonight-" "Okay!" He yells excitedly, running out of the asile and going to the next one. Yeah, big mistake bringing him here. Big mistake.

Gabriella reached up for the sauce, when she couldn't reach it, she sighed, looking at Hannah, "I really hate being short sometimes." Gabriella tried to jump up, but then someone collided with her and she fell to the floor.

The guy spoke, "Woah sorry." Gabriella looked up, her eyes went wide, "C-C-Chad.." "Gabriella?" he helped her up, "W-What are you doing here?" "To find you. Troy has been a nervous wreck-"

"T-Troy's here?" Chad nodded, "He's in the next isle." Gabriella's heart was beating fast, "I..I...Is he mad at me?" she bit her lip.

Chad tilts his head, "why would he be mad?" "That...that I wasn't there-" "He's worried like a mother hen about you, Gabster." Chad looks at Hannah, squatting low to tickle her belly. "Hey Shrimpy, how's life going for you?" Hannah giggles, taking Chad's finger and starting to gum it happily.

Gabriella smiles, "look Chad..I-I appreciate you and Troy being here...but I-I I can't leave." "What?" "Please don't tell Troy you saw me...please? I can't risk him getting hurt.." Chad looks at her, "Gabster-" "I don't want Hannah to get hurt either." "Gab-" "Troy made a promise to me; if anything happens to me that he takes care of Hannah. Finds her a good home...a loving family-"

"Gabi, you're not dying-" "I MIGHT AS WILL BE CHAD! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF!" She sobs, breaking down and feeling herself shake from the sobs. Chad rubs her back soothing, "Hey...it's fine-" "No it's not...please," she takes Hannah out of the cart and hands her to Chad.

"Please take care of my baby..." "Gab-" "I can't risk Brian hurting her. Don't tell Troy, please, that you saw me." He only nods, because he knew he was going to tell Troy; why? Cause he's holding a baby in his arms! It's not like he can say 'oh it's cool, man, I found her in the pasta sauce aisle.'

Gabriella hugs him, and kisses Hannah's forehead, "I love you so much baby, don't ever forget that." she pushed the buggy further down the aisle. Chad sighed placing Hannah on his hip, "Here it goes Hannah."

Chad walked back down the aisle that Troy is at. "Uh Troy-" "What took you so long-" Troy stops as he lifts his head up to see Hannah on Chad's hip. Troy's eyes went wide, "Where..What..What is Hannah doing here?"

Chad sighed, "Well I know your not going to believe my 'I found her in the pasta sauce aisle' story, so I'll go with the truth." he looked at hannah who was sucking her thumb.

Chad sighed, "I guess..you mad a promise to Gabriella about find Hannah a good home.. Gabriella is here in the store, and she wants Hannah safe...so she gave her to me."

Troy looks at him, "Chad, if you're playing me-" "Dude! I saw her...really! She didn't want me to-" Hannah starts wailing, Chad looks at her with a look of confusion, "uh...Troy?" Troy sighs, "give her to me." "hey Hannah...where's your mommy? Huh?"

"She left the store...well she's probably at the check out line-please make her stop crying!" "hey!" the two of them look at a football player looking guy whose glaring at them. "Control your baby, fags."

Chad begins to march over to them but Troy pulls him back, "Dude, let it go." Chad looked at him, Troy put Hannah in the buggy, "I need you to keep an eye on Hannah, I'm going to talk to Gabriella." "Troy, dude, she said no-"

"I'm not letting her get hurt.. no way in hell." he turned down th aisle, he saw her grabbing her bags and heading out the door.

Troy quickly pushed through people, trying to catch up with her. by the time he got outside, he saw her pulling out of the parking lot. Troy quickly ran to his car, and followed behind her.

Gabriella pulls up into the drive-way. Brian is outside shooting hoops. Brian looks at her as she gets out, "Hey, did you get the stuff." Gabriella nodded, Brian looks in the car, "Where's hannah?" Gabriella sighed, "I have a friend taking care of her for right now.."

Brian looked at her, "What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Troy pulls up on the street, but he could still hear them without them seeing him.

Gabriella sighed, "I have a friend taking care of her ,alright.. I..I can't let you hurt her like you hurt me-" "I never hurt you Gabriella-" "What in the hell was last night then Brian!"

He remained silent, she continued, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I haven't ate in 2 days! in 2 days! you won't let me eat, you won't let me sleep, you..hit me every single day! and...and..I'd rather you kill me now Brian! then go through that again!" she screamed.

Brian looks at her, "I'm not going to kill you-" "YOU SAID IT! THIS MORNING! DON'T LIE TO ME! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I HATE YOU I ALWAYS WILL!-"

She whirls around, her cheek stinging from where Brian's fist and ...literally out of nowhere, Troy appeared,"Hey!"

Brian and Gabriella look to see him. Gabriella's eyes went wide. Brian pushed her back, "Don't fucking move Gabriella." Brian walked closer to him, "What the hell are you doing here?" he pushed him. Troy pushed him away, "You better get your hands of me-" "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Gabriella walked closer, "Stop it-" Brian pushed Gabriella back, "I said don't fucking move Gabriella!-" "Brian just stop it! don't hurt him! he didn't do anything-" she said with tears in her eyes.

Brian chewed his inner cheek, and looked at Troy, "Fine.. you want her?" he slipped off his jacket, "Me. You. Now. Right here. who wins, gets her." Gabriella shook her head, and she looked at Troy, "Troy! please don't do this.. please.. I'm doing this for you."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. I'm not letting him hurt you anymore." Gabriella shook her head, "Please, don't..just walk away." "Gabriella.. I love you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "I love you too." she rested her hands on his chest, "That's exactly why I'm doing this. don't fight. please. I don't want to lose you.. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Brian grabs Troy by the back of the neck, tossing him on the other side of the driveway, making him scrape his hands on the pavement. "Bastard!" He yells, "you can't have her! She's my bitch!"

Troy gets to his feet, dusting off his knees and running to Brian and knocking him to the ground, punching his face and then Brian rolls and starts gripping his throat with both hands. Troy claws at Brian's hands but he doesn't loosen, Gabriella tries to pull Brian off of him...

Brian pushed her off. "See Gabriella! He's weak!" Gabriella began screaming, "Get off of him Brian!" Troy kicked him in the stomach, Brian rolled over in pain, cupping his stomach.

Troy stood up, coughing, trying to catch his breath, Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy..please..don't." Troy turned to her cupping her cheek, and crashing his lips on hers.

"Like you said.. I'm doing this for you." Gabriella looked at him, then looked behind him, "Troy! look out!" Brian stood up coming towards them.

Gabriella pushed Troy away and she pushed Brian back, "Brian! stop it! I love him okay! I love Troy Bolton! Let me be with somebody that I love!"

Brian glares at her, then at Troy. "No." He grabs Troy by the collar of the shirt and knocks him to the ground, his hands going around his throat once more...his heavy muscled thighs squeezing his knees together tightly so he won't get kicked again.

"I'm going to make sure this bastard dies.." Brian growls, his fingers strangling him tighter; Troy's hands barely claw at his wrists, Gabriella fights to pull Brian off of him.

"Brian! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" "That's the point, ho!" using his shoulder, he knocks her down and continues the strangling.

Gabriella got back up, pushing him off of Troy, and on the sidewalk beside him, "Brie!" Troy yelled as they rolled down the hill. Troy raced after them.

Brian grabbed his knife out of his back pocket, and put it to her throat, Gabriella was breathing heavily, "Brian..D-Don't.." Brian smirked, "I loved you! I fucking loved you! You knew that right! I loved you!" Gabriella gulped, "Brian, please-" Gabriella kicked him in the stomach, He rolled further down the hill. Gabriella ran up the hill and was caught in Troy's arms.

"Brie-" "Troy..come on! he's coming back! Go." they ran to the car, getting inside. Gabriella slammed the door. Gabriella looked into the rearview mirror watching as Brian approached the car from a far distance.

"Troy Go!" she screamed as Brian's fist hit the back of the car as they pulled away. Gabriella watched as Brian angerily ran to his car and got in. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy! Hurry! speed up he's coming after us!"

Troy nodded, speeding up on the highway. Gabriella kept looking back Brian was right on them. Gabriella's eyes went wide, Troy zoomed up the dusty hill that led to a tall cliff Gabriella and Troy got out of the car and quickly running up the tall pointy rocks.

Brian put his car to a stop, running after them. Troy and Gabriella kept running until they were stopped by the high cliff that was over pointy rocks and a stream of water.

Troy's eyes went wide, "Brie we're going to have to go back." Before Gabriella could utter a word, Brian jumped on her bringing her over the cliff. both of them. Troy ran to the cliff getting on his knees and looked at them both who was dangling on the edge.

"Troy!" Gabriella yells, grasping tight on to the thick branch that sticks out from the cliff. "Help me!" Troy lays flat on his stomach, reaching his arm down and stretching his hand out to grab her hand, but everytime Gabriella makes a move to grab it, Brian makes a movement that pulls her down the branch.

She screams, "Brie!" Troy yells, "Leave us alone!" Brian yells, "She's mine!" "You want both of you fall to your death?!" Troy yells, "that's whats going to happen-" "It wouldn't! Not if she hadn't ran away!" "Troy..."

Gabriella whimpers, "Please...help me..help me..." Troy bites his lip, seeing that everytime made an effort to climb up Brian would drag her down.

That's when an idea hits him, "Take me." He says, brian looks at him and Gabriella shakes her head, "no! Troy-" "Gabriella! Hannah needs a mother!" he looks at Brian again, "you want me? Take me! Let her go!"

Gabriella shook her head, Brian smirked, "Okay then." Troy pulled Gabriella up but before Troy could pull back Brian grabbed him by the arm, letting him fall further down, both of them rolling on the second rock on the bottom.

Gabriella screamed, "Troy!" Troy landed on the rock, but Brian landed dangling off the rock, his hand slipping. Troy looked at him, "Brian, give me your hand, I'll help you." Brian glared at him, "No chance in hell Bolton!"

His fingers began to slip more, "Troy!" Gabriella screamed. Troy tried to reach for him, but when Brian pushed his hand away, He landed backwards, hitting the pointy rocks, and landing in the water stream.

Troy's eyes went wide, looking down at the water, he gulped. Gabriella looked down, as she witnessed what happened to one guy she onced loved.

Troy looked up, climbing the rocks that had foot holds that helped him climb back up. As he climbed up, Gabriella grabbed his hand helping him up, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Troy nodded, "I'm okay." Gabriella and Troy both looked down at the water, "Brie." Gabriella looked at him, tears in her eyes, "T..Troy.." he nodded, "Yeah.." he stepped closer, she began to tremble, "Is...Is it..okay..to..to cry?" she said holding back her sobs.

Troy hugs her close, rubbing her shoulder as she sobs but then he winces and she pulls away. "What's wrong?" He cringes, "nothing...nothing I'm fine.." Troy takes a step forward but he falls to the ground and grabs at his head where he had - unknowingly - hit it.

"Troy!" Gabriella helps him to his feet, "Troy...something is obviously wrong...come on we have to get you to the hospital-" 'No...Brie, I'm fine..."

Gabriella shook her head, "No.. Come on." Troy sighed, and she helped him into the passenger seat. When Gabriella got into the front, she froze, "Where's Hannah?"

Troy looked at her, "I..I left her with chad at the store.. don't worry." Gabriella bit her lip, and nodded, pulling out of the cliff place and taking him to the hospital.

At the hospital, After an hour of bringing him there, Gabriella was finally aloud to see him. Gabriella walked into his room and sat down at the side of his bed.

He smiled at her, "Hey." she smiled, "Hey Wildcat.. The doctors said you will be okay, but you have a severe concussion, and it will take months to heal with therapy.. but you need to take it easy."

Troy nodded, but sighed, "My head hurts." she leaned forward, kissing his head, he smiled at her, "All Better." She giggled, cupping the side of his face, "I can't believe you..you came all this way.. for me.."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks, "You have no idea how much I've missed you..and..and I want to say I'm sorry because I never wanted to leave you after we had that special night.. I feel so terrible for doing that to you.."

Troy shook his head, "Brie, you don't need to feel bad about this whole thing-" "But-" He sat up slowly, but making sure his head was against the pillow, "Brie.. you were kidnapped...It wasen't your fault."

Gabriella sighed, looking at him, "I'm just really really sorry..about everything.. look at you, you..you come after me, and you get hurt.."

Troy shakes his head but winces at the pain, "no...it's not your fault...stop blaming yourself-" "Troy-" "Brie...I mean it...stop blaming yourself for what happened to me." Gabriella sighs, grasping his hand giving it alight squeeze. "I Love you.."

Troy smiled, "I love you too." she leaned forward, connecting her lips to his, but only matters of seconds, The door flew open to reveal Chad and Hannah.

"Yo hoops, thanks for leaving us at the store." Troy chuckled, "And thanks for interupting me and my Girlfriend...how did you get here?"

Gabriella smiled, "I called them a cab." Gabriella grabbed hannah from Chad, "Hi baby...Mommy missed you so much." Chad smiled, "So Gabs, You uh..you coming back to Alberquerque."

Gabriella looked at Chad, then at Troy who was waiting for her answer also. Gabriella sighed, "I..I really want too..but..I don't know.. I just want Alberqurque to be my last move."

Troy smiles, "I would like that too." Chad smiles and Hannah cooes. Gabriella smiles and kisses her soft forehead, "my baby..."

Chad smiles, then he frowns looking at Troy. "What the hell happened to you? You look like hell-" "Gee thanks."

Chad chuckled, Gabriella placed Hannah on her hip, and Troy wrapped his arm around her, and Chad stood beside her, "I love you guys." Troy kissed her cheek, "I love you too babe."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few weeks after Graduation. Gabriella and Troy were on the swings at the park. Troy's dad was babysitting Hannah while they were out on a date getting ice cream while swinging. Troy grabbed her hand, "Brie I wanted to ask you something." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah?"

He stood up, and pulled her up with him, Gabriella giggled, and he kissed her lips and got down on one knee. Gabriella gasped, "Oh my gosh..Troy-" "I love you..will you marry me?"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, He smiled, "I want to adopt Hannah too." Gabriella looked at him, and nodded, "Yes..Yes Troy I love you..I'll marry you..Oh god.." she cired.

Troy smiled, pulling her in for a hug, and kissing her forehead, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah.. I just..I love you so much.."

Troy smiled, "Brie, you're my fiance, my everything, the pain is over.." Gabriella nodded, "I know..I can't wait..Gabriella Bolton."

Troy's phone vibrated on his hip, he sighs, pulling it from his pocket and hitting the green button, "Hello- dad?" Gabriella barely registers his dad's voice on the other side of the phone. "Dad...slow down..what are you trying to-" "Troy-"

Troy holds her close and listens to his dad, who seems to be freaking out. "Dad it's not even midnight...okay! Fine! To stop you from having a stroke..I'll be right home; just let me get Gabriella home first."

Troy hung up the phone, Gabriella looked at him, "What's wrong? Is Hannah okay?" Troy smiled, "Shes' fine.. my dad has been hearing about series of murders coming into town and doesn't want us out late."

Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "Shall we go?" he nodded, wrapping an arm around her and walking to the car. "Let's go-" "And don't look back."


End file.
